Love Hina: Unsaid Emotions
by Edgewalker00
Summary: love hina always portrayed a hilarious romantic atmosphere. what if we changed it a bit to a more dramatic theme.this is my first fanfic here in this is also my first fanfic at hope you like this guys...please rate
1. Chapter 1 – the place where he used to

It is understood that this is only a fanfiction and in reality, I have no relation whatsoever to the creators of Love Hina

**Love Hina: Unsaid Emotions**

**Chapter 1 - the place where he used to**

She treaded Urashima's room carefully. As if walking down back memory lane. She noticed a book on the desk. 'Differential Calculus' she smiled. Keitaro would always beg her to help him in that subject. And she, would often reply dryly to him, ignoring his pitiful begging (and bugging) but in the end, she would always help him. Teach him. So that he could finally pass the Tokyo U entrance exams 'til one day, after a million tries, he finally entered his dream college.

She laid the book back and continued treading Keitaro's room. She stumbled upon Keitaro's pillow. She remembered him always lying his head face down after he got a fierce beating from motoko or receiving a solid blow from her. She smiled, teary eyed as her thoughts about him continued. It has been quite some time after he left the Hina inn… after he left its residents… and most importantly, after he left her…


	2. Chapter 2 – inevitable

It is understood that this is only a fanfiction and in reality, I have no relation whatsoever to the creators of Love Hina

**Love Hina: Unsaid Emotions**

**Chapter 2 – Inevitable**

"CHEERS!" the Hinata Inn was very lively that night. Noises of merry making and enjoyment could be heard from afar.

With the news that Keitaro passed the entrance exam at Tokyo U, he decided to celebrate at the Inn. As usual, Su and Shinobu danced wildly in honor of the celebration, Mitsune got drunk early, Haruka puffed smoke, Mutsumi was found sleeping (though she didn't drink any wine), and Naru, with the aid of Motoko, beat the crap (again) out of Keitaro when he accidentally poured his drink all over Naru's beautiful outfit.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg" Naru got up and answered the phone

"Good evening, Hinata Inn, how may I help you"

"ah yes uhm, is Keitaro Urashima there?" the voice replied

"uhm… may I know who this is?" asked Naru

"tell him this is Dr. Naginata"

"ei Keitaro"

"huh?"

"a Dr. Naginata wants to speak to you"

"ok im coming"

Keitaro was smiling as the phone was handed to him. As Narusegawa looked back, she saw the disappearance of Keitaro's smile.

"what is it?" Keitaro asked in a whispered tone

"it's about the findings…' Dr. Naginata said

"I'll meet you tomorrow… we can't discuss this here… I-I don't want them to know"

"ok… (click)"

Keitaro joined the gang and resumed their merry making. Naru's thoughts were on what just happened minutes ago… who is this Dr. Naginata? And why did Keitaro looked so serious during their conversation? What could he be up to?


	3. Chapter 3 – Tender Feelings

It is understood that this is only a fanfiction and in reality, I have no relation whatsoever to the creators of Love Hina

**Love Hina: Unsaid Emotions**

**Chapter 3 – Tender Feelings**

"So it's that bad huh?" asked Keitaro

The doctor, still reading his findings nodded.

"How much time do I have then?"

"two days" the doctor replied sternly

"…………………………….."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"No. Not yet."

It was afternoon when Keitaro returned at the Inn. He was greeted by a jolly Kaolla Su.

"Hi Kei-kun"

"Hello Kaolla, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well I am on a secret mission" the wild girl replied

"Secret mission?" Keitaro blinked "and what mission could that be?"

"I am building a new robot! A new improved robo-tama!"

"ah ok…. Hehe… good luck on your mission Su." He replied with a reluctant smile. He remembered the robo-tama that Su created months past… IT ALMOST DESTROYED THE WORLD!

He headed off passing Shinobu at the kitchen.

" hmmm…… dinner smells good!"

"thanks Kei-kun" the sweet girl replied.

Keitaro continued upstairs. 'til Mitsune greeted him

"where did you go Keitaro?" the vibrant babe asked

"oh, just out for a walk. I'm enjoying this Saturday" he smiled "it seems you have plans of drinking again eh Mitsune?"

"hehe you know me very damn well! Care to join me later?"

"nah. I'm beat from my walk. Guess I'll just hit the sack" he replied dryly

"haha you're such a weak drinker Keitaro" she smirked

Keitaro just laughed as he went on. He stopped in from of Naru's room. He thought deeply. Should he tell her? He was about to knock on Naru's door when it swung open. Naru's head was facing her left, adjusting her sandals when she came out. The she noticed a figure before him and faced it quickly. It was Keitaro… and their noses were just centimeters away!

"Gaaaaah!" she yelped and was moved back

"uh… Naru… im sorry" Keitaro replied scratching his head in a comic laugh

"Kei-ta-roooooooooo!" she punched him solid in his face sending him backwards, bashing the wooden corrider behind him.

"What do you want Urashima!"

Keitaro rubbed his bleeding nose "Ow!... uhm… what I want? Uh… nothing… hehe"

But when Keitaro caught Narusegawa's gaze, he stood up and…

"uhm…. Naru… may I ask you for a date?"

Naru was shocked by his request. Keitaro Urashima is asking HER Naru Narusegawa on a DATE!

"well if you don't want to it's ok." Keitaro said "hehe"

"of course…" Naru said

"huh?" Keitaro asked in disbelief

"of course………. NOT! YOU IDIOOOOOT!" and with that, she gave him an uppercut that sent him flying to the heavens.

It was Sunday. A large package came. Is a Kaolla Su in here?

"here I am!" Su replied.

"please sign here ma'am" the delivery boy replied

It was a huge box. Everybody gathered at the door to see it.

"it seems heavy. Better ask Urashima to carry it' said Naru

"ei Keitaro we need help here!" yelled Motoko

"wha? WHAT A PACKAGE!"

Keitaro stood bewildered at the package before the door

"could you please bring that package inside Keitaro?" asked Narusegawa

"s-sure…" Keitaro said… reluctantly

After a few minutes, the box was finally inside.

"Thanks Kei-ku" Naru's voice was cut off as Keitaro fell down on the ground

'Whew! finally! I was able to haul this thing ins' with that Keitaro fell… his sickness finally seemed to get the best of him.


	4. Chapter 4 – Revelations

It is understood that this is only a fanfiction and in reality, I have no relation whatsoever to the creators of Love Hina

**Love Hina: Unsaid Emotions**

**Chapter 4 – Revelations**

When Keitaro fell, everyone panicked. They didn't know what happened to Keitaro. Naru remembered of a Dr. Naginata and searched Keitaro's memo for his number. Minutes later, they were talking

"Keitaro fell!" the Dr. asked alarmingly "bring him here immediately"

Minutes later, Keitaro was lying in Dr. Naginata's clinic

"what is his condition doctor?" Naru asked. Everybody was there eager to find out what's the problem with Keitaro.

"I wasn't supposed to reveal this but it may be too late…" the doctor said…

"Keitaro has eye cancer"

Everyone was shocked. The room was filled with utter silence

"S-Since when did he have this?" Naru stammered, tears now forming in her eyes.

"5 months ago"

"why didn't he told us? Why did'nt he undergo kemo?" Haruka asked madly with tears rolling down her cheeks

"he told me that he doesn't want to add problems to your lives" Naginata said looking at Keitaro

"Is there a way?" Shinobu asked, now crying.

"there is…" the Dr. replied "in order for the cancer to stop spreading, we need to take out his eye"

Everybody was shocked. Is this the only way?

"but Urashima refused. He said to me 'I would like to see them until God takes my sight away'

Naru looked at Keitaro with teary eyes and remembered yesterday when keitaro asked her out.

Guilt and remorse flooded her…

'it was just a simple favor… and I turned him down'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has been the chapters so far. i should be able to finishthis before sunday til then please give any comments guys (i know i suck that's why im asking you people to help me... please... teary eyed> )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 – Sight of the Stars

It is understood that this is only a fanfiction and in reality, I have no relation whatsoever to the creators of Love Hina

**Love Hina: Unsaid Emotions**

**Chapter 5 – Sight of the Stars**

This is Keitaro's flashback when he received the news on his sickness.

Keitaro sat on top of the Hinata Inn roof, staring at the majestic moon that appeared before him. Somehow, he felt blessed with the appearance of the moon. Just staring at it comforted him… he sighed…

Keitaro wished he could live longer…

"_You have 5 months left Keitaro-san"_

He sighed again, thinking further of what the doctor told him

"_In order for the cancer to stop, we need to take out your eyes Keitaro-san"_

Keitaro sighed and thought deep. He took out his glasses and his vision seemed hazy as ever. _"It's happening" _He thought. _"Should I… sacrifice my sight?"_ He closed his eyes. And opened it afterwards and put his glasses on. As he stood up, he saw Narusegawa took he night dip at the hot springs. _"Naru… will I ever see you again?"_ Keitaro thought…

"KEITARO YOU PERVERT!"

Keitaro snapped back to reality upon hearing Naru's voice.

"KEITARO URASHIMA! YOU BETTER SCRAM YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE OR YOU'LL BE VERY SORRY!"

Keitaro panicked and decided to run but his feet slipped and to the hot spring he fell. He landed beside Narusegawa. A hand reached Narusegawa's shoulder and using it for support, Keitaro helped himself up. Keitaro's glasses were missing because of his fall. He decided to feel the water in search for his glasses but, as he slid his hand down Narusegawa's shoulder, he accidentally pulled her towel, revealing her breasts before him. Narusegawa quickly covered it with her arms. Keitaro finally found his glasses and wore it on realizing what he did to a crimson faced naru……

"You need to repair the door to the hot springs Keitaro" Haruka said.

"Yeah and for the meantime, no one is to take a dip at the hot springs" Mitsune added.

"ummmph ummmhhh" replied a fully bandaged Keitaro. His face is swollen that makes it hard for him to see (and with his illness and the bandages, all he could see is a spec of blurry things).

"serves you right you pervert' chimes Motoko.

"ei Keitaro, your face looks dull, here, let me brighten your face up" and with that, Su grabbed a marker and draw things on Keitaro's bandage.

"humhumhum ghhhhhaaammmm" Keitaro was crying with laughter as Su draw on him. He felt being tickled and tortured at the same time… Su drew deeply on his face bandage making him cry in laughter more. Mutsumi joined her and Keitaro's torture heightened while Shinobu tried asked them of stop drawing at Keitaro's face.

Naru was on her room. Looking at some pictures. She stumbled upon a solo shot of Keitaro.

"You jerk…" she said smiling. "sometimes you really piss me off. Yet sometimes… you always put a smile to my face."

There was a knock on her door.

"Coming" Narusegawa said. She opened the door and there stood a bandaged Keitaro that uses a crutch on his "only able" arm.

"What do you want Urashima?" she asked sternly? " Do you want some more?" as she clenched her fists.

Keitaro immediately shook his head fast that he sprained his neck. And Keitaro cried again… "anime style"

"Oh, what do you want then?" Naru asked surprised, putting her clenched fist down.

Keitaro let his crutch fall to the ground and achingly, he bent and kneeled down before Narusegawa. Naru saw how his hands shook due to the mix of his pain and the pressure of his body and was felt with awe.

"Nnhrruhhgwha pplngsh frgv m" was all that Keitar said.

Narusegawa aided Keitaro back up looked at him and said "I forgive you" and smiled.

They stared each other for awhile until Keitaro's body leaned towards her due to his weakened state and made their lips touch (touch because Keitaro's lips was bandaged).

Keitaro's eyes grew big and withdrew achingly. He leant to get his crutch (again with much pain and crunching sounds pf his bones) and sped limply to his room leaving a dazed Narusegawa…

Naru bowed her head, touched her lip and whispered "Keitaro…"

Keitaro placed his aching body near the window and held his face high, gazing at the stars.

"But your cancer will spread if we don't take your eyes" Dr. Naginata argued.

It has been a week since Keitaro last talked to him personally.

"Death is inevitable. Eventually, I will die. I made this choice because I want to cherish my remaining time with my friends. I want to see them always until my sight… my life… is stolen from me" Keitaro said smiling.

As Keitaro walked back home, he remembered what he said.

"_I want to see them always until my sight is stolen from me"_

And with that, he smiled for he remembered that while he said those words, he was thinking of the night where he gazed upon the stars beneath the bandages he wore. And each star that he saw that night reminded him of his friends. Their faces was seen on those stars.

Before going to sleep, Keitaro once again looked at the stars. All of them was there, Su, Motoko, Mitsune, Shinobu, Aunt Haruka, and even Mutsumi. But, among all those stars, he would gaze longer at one star. He smiled and said to that star "Goodnight Naru".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank those guys who commented. I dedicate this chapter to them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 – The Sweetest Music of Depart

It won't be long now before this story ends. Again this is just a fanfic and in reality, I don't own love hina.

Chapter 6 – The Sweetest Music of Departure part. 1

It has been a miracle that Keitaro still survived despite the fact that he has reached the limit Dr. Naginata predicted. It was exactly 5 moths and a week when Keitaro learned of his cancer. He was released from the hospital yesterday stating that he is fine and decided to enjoy for awhile. Everybody thought he was indeed cured and it was a miracle.

"_are you sure you want to leave?" Dr. Naginata asked. "if you leave…"_

"_I know what will happen doctor" Keitaro replied. But I rather spend time with them at the Inn rather than in the hospital"_

"is there something bothering you Keitaro?" Narusegawa asked

Keitaro snapped back

"huh? Ah err… nothing" he laughed dryly while scratching his head.

Narusegawa and Keitaro was sitting at the table at that time. They were having tea. The rest was at their own rooms doing their own stuff. Motoko was practicing her sword, Su continued her Tama Project. Mitsune was out with Haruka to drink and be merry. Shinobu already slept and Mutsumi was at her apartment.

"So how does it feel Keitaro?" Naru asked as she sipped her tea.

"Feel?"

"You know, being able to be well now" Naru smiled in response.

"Oh that." Keitaro laughed dryly "well it really was a miracle. I thought I was a gonner for sure hehe."

They both smiled and enjoyed the silence.

"Kei"

"Naru"

Both were shocked to see that each other has something to say

"Ah… you go first Naru." Keitaro said shyly.

"No hehe… you go first Keitaro." Naru said… shyly…

Keitaro thought for a few more seconds and said.

"Uhm… Naru…"

"huh?"

"could I invite you out?"

Naru stared, blushing…

"sure" she said as she bowed her head slightly. "when do you want to go?"

"uhm… is it ok if we go out tomorrow evening? I know this awesome place. I'll bring you there at 7pm." Keitaro said.

"s-sure" Naru laughed short and dryly…

"so… your turn" Keutaro said.

"huh?"

"I thought you're gonna say something"

"uhm… I'll just tell it tomorrow"

"oh… ok"

"Urashima asked you OUT!" Mutsumi aksed.

Naru nodded shyly. It was 9 in the morning. Keitaro was away on some errands.

"and you accepted his offer?" Mutsumi added

Naru nodded again in confirmation.

Motoko shook her head "May Kami-sama help us"

"When will this date be?" Haruka chimed.

"T-Tonight" Naru replied shyly

Motoko still shaking her head "Oh Kami-sama… why did you let this happen"


	7. Chapter 7 – The Sweetest Music of Depart

This will be it guys, there's no turning back now!

Chapter 7 – The Sweetest Music of Departure part. 2

Nothing unusual happened during that afternoon… well… other than the loud voices of Mitsune scolding Naru and giving her advices all the while and the excitement of Shinobu upon hearing the good news. Keitaro came back at around 5 in the afternoon carrying a bag of groceries.

He came across Naru and smiled at her. Naru smiled back.

It was 6 now and Keitaro and Naru decided to dress up for their date. Keitaro finished first and waited for Narusegawa at the living room. He wore black leather shoes, black slacks, and a black formal shirt. He decided to put on a tie but couldn't find it so he decided to let it be that way. Keitaro's waiting ended when Narusegawa descended the stairs. She was beautiful. Wearing a black tube gown with a purple scarf rested on her arms (I really don't know what they call those fashion dresses so forgive me for leaving some details).

"uhm… ready to go?" Keitaro asked blushing

"yah" Naru replied smiling.

The rest watch them leave as Mitsune yelling "you better treat her nicely Urashima or you'll be begging for death!"

They rode a taxi towards the place where Keitaro promised to take her. It was the park. They got down at the park's entrance and walked from there.

"uhm… Naru…" Keitaro said, breaking the silence.

"Y-Yes?" Naru replied with her head bowed down.

"Y-You look so lovely in that dress." Keitaro said why shyly looking at a different direction.

Naru held her head up at said "Really?"

"Y-yeah. You were like…"

"like….?"

"like a goddess" Keitaro said. "You were so… dazzling as you descended on the stairs back at the Inn.

Naru bowed her head again, blushing, she said "Thanks"

After a few seconds,

"we're here" Keitaro said

Naru looked up and saw lots of tables and people having dinner.

"I didn't know that there was a restaurant at the park?" Naru chimed.

The place was beautiful. Lanterns of various colors hung from above. There was music coming from a group of violinists. People (mostly lovers) were dining.

Keitaro lead naru to her seat.

"may I take your order sir?" the waiter asked.

"what will you be eating Naru?" Keitaro asked, smiling.

"uhm… its your treat" She replied shyly

Keitaro raised and eyebrow. "uhm waiter, what is your specialty for the day?"

"Lamb chops fried in red wine with a touch of honey"

"you're not allergic to lamb, wine or honey are you Naru?" Keitaro asked

"no"

"Two please" Keitaro said to the waiter. "and a bottle of your finest wine"

They ate their dinner under the sweet music of the violins. Keitaro was beginning to worry that Naru wasn't saying anything.

"Are you ok Naru?" Keitaro asked.

Naru read Keitaro's worried expression and replied smiling "I'm fine keitaro. Their food here is terrific."

Then she noticed Keitaro grab his cloth and wiped the left side of Naru's lip. He then smiled and Naru blushed and continued her meal.

After eating dinner, Keitaro and Naru decided for a walk in the park. Again they were silent. They came across the fountain… but this is no ordinary fountain. It was more of a platform where water would burst in patterns on the ground. Keitaro thought of changing the mood. He quickly left Naru and headed to the platform and yelled

"3… 2… 1"

And with that, the waters rushed and soaked him.

"Hi Naru" he said waving "care to join me?"

Naru smiled and yelled back "you really are stupid Urashima"

"really? Haha thanks!" he yelled back "why not join me naru?"

"Hah! As IF!" she yelled, smiled and rushed to Keitaro.

For minutes they played with the pattern of the fountains. At times they would chase where water is rushing. At times they would predict where the water would burst and tried to evade it. They would even play tag while evading the maze of the fountain.

They sat at a bench afterwards, both laughing.

"this is the most wackiest date ever Keitaro!" Naru said exhilarated

"haha" Keitaro gasped. "is that so? I thought you weren't even enjoying"

"are you kidding Urashima? THIS IS THE BEST" Naru replied giddily.

They relaxed themselves from their game of tag. Keitaro stared above and said "Hey naru"

"huh?"

"look at the stars"

Naru gazed up and said "they're beautiful"

"yah" Keitaro agreed but followed "but they are not the most beautiful sight that I've seen as of this night."

"Could there be anything much beautiful than these stars?" Naru looked at him quizzically.

Keitaro looked at her, smiling and said "There is"

Naru said "Where?" looking around searching for it.

"I'm looking at her now" Keitaro said.

Naru stopped searching and met Keitaro's gaze… She blushed. He blushed and instinctively looked away from each other.

"Thanks Keitaro" Naru said blushing, looking down again.

Keitaro smiled.

"you told me you will be saying something during our date." Keitaro chimed.

"wha oh… that…"

"well? What is it Naru?"

It took her awhile before she said anything…

"Keitaro. I'm glad you're back" she said "I was really scared that you will leave me…" Naru was shocked of what she said and added "….us… we would be very sad if you…"

Keitaro noticed that she was whimpering… he comforted her as she now began to cry.

"I-I don't want you to die Keitaro." She sobbed "because I-I…"

Keitaro hugged her and said "I love you naru…"

Naru was shocked by what Keitaro said. But her shock was now replaced with a pink blush of acceptance and tears fell down on her cheeks. Keitaro released her from her hug and leaned closer for a kiss he whispered "may I?" and Naru nodded and their lips locked with each other. It was long before they departed their kiss. Naru smiled and said "thank you Keitaro" still teary-eyed, Keitaro grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears.

Keitaro smiled for awhile before saying "ready to go?"

Naru nodded. They stood up holding each other's hands. As Keitaro began to walk, his vision rapidly became blurry and he blacked out. Naru saw Keitaro fell.

"Keitaro!"

"Keitaro!"

"KEITAROOOOOOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more chapters before this baby ends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8 – The Guiding Light

This will be part 1 of the conclusion…

Enjoy

Chapter 8 – The Guiding Light

It has been 4 days since their date. Urashima sat beside the hospital window, blindfolded.

_After Keitaro fell, naru called for help. A person came with his date and decided to help carry keitaro to the hospital where Dr. Naginata works. Naru contacted the rest to inform the situation. They were immediately gathered and Dr. Naginata explained his reports._

"_Actually, Keitaro made me lie that he was already alright. That the cancer cells disappered." Dr. Naginata revealed_

"_You damn!" Haruka said, clutching the doctor by the collar "That's my nephew's life we're talking about"_

_Naru and Motoko restrained her._

"_I know. But it was his choice. He told me that he needs to do one more thing before he loses his sight completely." Naginata added. "Keitaro…… cannot see anymore"_

_Shocked silence was apparent in the room_

"_he couldn't see?" Shinobu asked "but why?"_

"_his cancer finally took his eyes and since the eye is close to the brain, it won't be long now." He said glancing at the sleeping Keitaro._

"_won't be long your butt!" Haruka again grabbed him_

"_auntie please stop!" Keitaro said. "awake all along and overheard what you are discussing. Please auntie. Don't blame Dr. Naginata. He was just doing what I ordered him."_

_Haruka let the doctor go_

"_I have accepted what my fate is and took the consequences" Keitaro added. "please, respect my decision"_

There was a knock on the door

"come in" Keitaro said.

The door opened. "Is it you naru?"

Naru stepped in carrying a basket of fruits. "Yah. It's me Keitaro" she said smiling.

Naru never left him when he was confined. She was always there. Peeling the fruits and feeding it to Keitaro. She would also be the one who experienced as Keitaro cried for pain when his cancer seemed to reach his head.

It was night now. And every night, before going to sleep, Keitaro would sit beside the hospital window and gaze upon the heavens.

She took a chair and sat beside him.

"You would always gaze at the heavens before sleeping… may I know why?"

"hehe. Even though I can't see the stars and the moon, I always felt their beauty above me. As if blessing me as I would soon be joining them."

This saddened Naru but she knows the inevitable.

"Naru?"

"Yeah Keitaro?"

"could you describe the stars for me?"

Naru looked at the Heavens…

"The sky is bright today Keitaro. Many stars are up. They're so dazzling." She said smiling.

"and the moon?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh… the moon is spectacular. I haven't seen this such beauty of a moon."

There was a long silence before Keitaro spoke.

"Naru…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." He said smiling

"For what?"

"For everything." He replied smiling "for the ups and downs and the butt whooping side trips" he said laughing.

she also laughed "your welcome Keitaro."

"… and Naru…"

"hmm?"

"I love you… and I promise that I'll always be with you"

"haha what are you saying Keitaro? It's as if you're leaving hahaha"

"hehehe"

Keitaro lay his head on Naru's shoulder. It was morning now. Naru noticed that she fell asleep. She looked at Keitaro sleeping on her shoulder.

"Keitaro. Time to wake up now"

No answer

"Keitaro?"

…………..

"This isn't funny Keitaro. I swear if you're planning to scare me better stop it now."

She shook Keitaro. Tears were now forming in her eyes

"Keitaro wake up! You promised that you'll never leave me!"

She shook him till her grasp on him slipped and Keitaro, from his seat, fell in front of Naru…

Naru was left crying for the remaining of the day…


	9. Chapter 9 – A Hand of Hope

Enjoy the conclusion of my fanfic

Chapter 9 – A Hand of Hope

It was raining when Keitaro left. They all stood at his grave and offered him flowers. They left back to the inn one by one. Mitsune asked Naru to join her on the way back. Naru refused. She was left alone with her beloved. She cried on his grave saying things that she was unable to say to him why he was still with her. Soaked with the hard rain, she knelt and hugged the cross on Keitaro's grave and she kept crying. The rain stopped pouring and the warmth of the sun embraced Keitaro's tomb. A butterfly passed Narusegawa by. Instinct lead Narusegawa to held her head high and from afar, she saw Keitaro, smiling at her and seems to be giving her a handkerchief. The rubbed tears from her eyes and looked at Keitaro's direction again only to see that he vanished.

_She treaded Urashima's room carefully. As if walking down back memory lane. She noticed a book on the desk. 'Differential Calculus' she smiled. Keitaro would always beg her to help him in that subject. And she, would often reply dryly to him, ignoring his pitiful begging (and bugging) but in the end, she would always help him. Teach him. So that he could finally pass the Tokyo U entrance exams 'til one day, after a million tries, he finally entered his dream college._

_She laid the book back and continued treading Keitaro's room. She stumbled upon Keitaro's pillow. She remembered him always lying his head face down after he got a fierce beating from motoko or receiving a solid blow from her. She smiled, teary eyed as her thoughts about him continued. It has been quite some time after he left the Hina inn… after he left its residents… and most importantly, after he left her…_

_Then she stumbled upon The case of Keitaro's glasses. She opened it and was surprised at what it contained. Inside was Keitaro's glasses and a handkerchief… the same handkerchief Keitaro used to wipe her tears during their date… the same handkerchief that Keitaro offered her during his apparition on his tomb 5 years ago._

_She took the handkerchief and felt something inside its folds. She opened it. It was a letter. It read:_

_Dear Naru,_

_Maybe I'm gone by the time you read this. I wrote this letter on the night of our date, before we left. I placed this letter inside my favorite handkerchief which I asked aunt Haruka to bring._

_My Naru, don't be sad. Everytime you miss me, just look up at the heavens. As long as you feel the warmth of the sun, you feel my embrace. As long as you see the multitudes of the stars, you see me guiding you.. and everytime you face the fullness of the moon, imagine my hand reaching to you, giving you Hope._

_Love,_

_Keitaro Urashima_

Naru went outside the inn, clutching Keitaro's memento for her. She noticed the glowing sun. She shielded her eyes as the looked to the sun and there, she saw an image of Keitaro with open arms as if he is going to give her a warm hug.

-End-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. That was it. Hope you liked my fic. Please rate it and put in some comments. I would like to thank those who already put some of their comments as I was completing the story. It might take awhile before I create another one though. Don't expect it to be another love hina (I'll think about that).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
